


Reflections

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Time Petals Prompts.  This week's prompt was "Sundress".<br/>I noticed a lot of people on Tumblr looking for some Nine/Rose baby fic, so I came up with this.  I hope you like it.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

He heard a tiny sob coming from the bath, and then a sniffle. 

“Rose?” 

“I can’t go,” she said quietly.

Another sniffle and a few more muffled sobs followed. He walked in to the loo, and found Rose, half dressed, crying into her hands. 

“Sweetheart?” he asked softly. “Are you feelin’ alright?” 

“I can’t go today. I can’t go anywhere,” she cried, burying her head in the shoulder of his leather jacket. 

“What’s wrong, love?” His hand stroked up and down her back. 

Her tear-filled eyes looked into his and she said solemnly, “N-none o-of my t-trousers fit.” 

“Ahh, I see,” he said softly. “We knew this day wasn’t far off, Rose.” He placed his hand on the slight swell of her stomach. “C’mon. Come sit down on the bed.” 

She followed him through the bath and back into the bedroom suite, sitting down on the side of the mattress. He opened her closet door, looking through her things. 

“There’s nothing in there I can wear,” she said sadly. “Everythin’s too small.” She hiccupped. 

He pulled out a sundress from the back. “How about this? Looks like it’d be comfy.” 

She stared at the soft cotton empire-waist sundress her mum had bought her a year ago. Tags were still attached to the neckline. A ghost of a smile played on her lips. “Kay,” she said softly. 

He helped her out of her blouse and pulled the dress over her head. “There, now,” he said softly. “How’s that?” 

The dress fit perfectly, the high waist completely hiding any evidence of her pregnancy. She watched in the mirror as he fussed with it, adjusting the straps in the back. The intimacy of the moment made her fall a little more in love with him, if it was possible. His blue eyes looked up to meet hers in the reflection and he smiled. 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “It’s good.” 

He picked up her hand and squeezed it. “You’ll be alright, then?” 

She nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. C’mon. We’ve got a picnic to go to.” 

She bit her lip and nodded. “I love you,” she said shyly. 

He bent down and kissed her, his lips pressing gently on her own. “I love you, too, Rose.”


End file.
